The Reason for Sneezin'
by Wind-Goddess17
Summary: Awwww...poor Kurt! Kurt has to stay home sick while the others go on a mission. Based on 169 of the Classic XMEN series. Please R&R! Danke Schon. Sorry I know there's a lot of spelling errors but, it was 4:00AM when I put this on. Yikes!


This is a Random fic I got an idea for during Honors Biology (hee-hee, Chromotids!) There's a good reason that Kurt hates water. #169 X-MEN with a D-K authored twist. (Really short One-shot.)

The Reason for Sneezin'

Kurt Wagner shivered as he toweled off his dripping hair. Getting dressed hadn't made him any warmer. He watched as his friend and fellow X-man, Kitty Pryde, aka. Sprite, comforted the girlfriend of their team-member, The Angel. Angel had been kidnapped about half an hour ago by the group of rebel mutants known as The Morlocks. Kurt shook himself out of his private thoughts as Kitty asked Angel's girlfriend about her attacker.

It wasn't a pleasant experience, Kitty. When "Sunder" grabbed me, I thought I was dead."

Kurt tried to give a spark of hope to the swiftly despairing clan,

"Well, at least I…" Kurt suddenly sneezed forcefully. Surprised, he nearly fell off the back of his girlfriend's couch.

"**Ha-CHOO! **_Gesundheit_… saw which way he went." He finished sniffling.

"You do not sound good, _Tovarisch_. Perhaps you should be in bed." Commented Peter Rasputin, aka. Colossus, while hiding a smile.

"There's no place I'd rather be, Peter, but we…" He paused to release an even more violent sneeze,

"**AH-CHOOO!** Bless me- we have to find Angel!" said Kurtshivering noticibly. Ororo smiled at the teleporter.

"Kurt, I'm sure Amanda could take your place, just for tonight. And Candy will be here." She said nodding to the other woman, "That wouldn't leave us short-handed and you wouldn't have the opportunity to get worse."

"Worse? Ororo, really, I'm going to… be… f-f…**Ha-HA-CHOOO!**"

"The only place you're "going to", lover, is to bed!" said Amanda coming out of the kitchen with a mug of hot tea and a kiss for the ailing Bavarian mutant.

Kitty and Ororo kissed his cheek as they headed out of the penthouse door.

"Bye, Kurt!" Said Kitty.

"Feel better, Comrade." Said Peter with a wave.

"Lover, take your tea and get into bed. There's extra blankets in the closet…and the tissues are on the nightstand." She added as an afterthought, watching the teleporter double over in another loud sneeze.

Kurt nodded and waved good-bye, heading into the bedroom. He crawled under the heavy quilts; setting his tea on the nightstand next to the tissue box.

'_Gott en himmel!_ It's so cold!' he thought, curling up and blowing his nose into a tissue.

"Kurt? Are you alright?" asked Candy, walking into the room.

He coughed and shuddered,

"I thought I would be, but I'm beginning to feel worse…" he punctuated the statement with yet another sneeze, "**AHCHOOOO!**"

HHHe groaned and rolled over, sniffling miserably.

"How'd you get so sick, anyway?" asked Candy, "It's not raining,

but why were you wet a few a minutes ago?"

Kurt flushed deeper blue, embarrassed.

"Um…"

The End

P.S. If you don't know why Kurt was wet, -ahem- he was with Amanda in her hot-tub, completely clothing-deprived, -ahem- and then Prof. X told him to go save Candy and Angel. Being stupid (but extraordinarily cute!) Kurt immediately teleported outside in December, completely naked, until, he was half-way across New York City, saved Candy, and then 'ported all the way back again. (sighs) Handsome and sense? No such thing! In case you're wondering why Amanda didn't just cure him like she did in the actual storyline: #1: It's Fanfiction, you're supposed to change the storyline. #2: I got tired of Amanda constantly bailing him out; being the "end-all, beat-all, cure-all." #3: I thought Kurt deserved the day off. #4: There aren't any "Kurt's sick" fics for the Comic book series that I'm aware of. Yay! For personalized fics, email me at If you haven't read #169 of X-MEN, do so immediately, if not sooner! That is a direct order! (At least, for the girls and gay boys out there) Even if it's just to look at the pictures! (yum!) Okay, it's really a matter of taste, but for being blue, furry, and a "Tail-included warranty" Elf-boy is built! -! (hee-hee) (blushes)


End file.
